


That Scream I Hear

by Some_Girl_From_Neverland



Series: Thou Shall Not Die [2]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I am going to give David an origin story that is so sad, M/M, Max being an asshole, but that’s no surprise, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Girl_From_Neverland/pseuds/Some_Girl_From_Neverland
Summary: David’s first kill isn’t one he likes to talk about.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Thou Shall Not Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097885
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	That Scream I Hear

**Author's Note:**

> It’s sad. Like really sad.

The pair had gotten back to the hotel a couple hours ago after disposing of the mugger's body. David had taken Michael deep into the caverns, the new vampire leaning heavily on him for support, and led him to several dilapidated spare rooms. They were deeply embedded into the ground so there was no light that would come through and an unmade bed rested in the center. David had said he had wanted to give Michael some privacy, so that he could rest and come to terms with what had happened. He hadn't wanted Michael to become anymore overwhelmed than he already was and David was the first to admit that he and his boys could be a little... much, at times.

He helped Michael, who was still shuddering through the after effects, down into the bed. Once he was certain Michael was settled, he turned to leave. He was stopped by a cold hand wrapping around his wrist. David turned to see Michael holding onto him, trembling still. Michael didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. David knew. Michael was scared and he didn't want to be alone. David wasn’t going to deny him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Michael's cheek, kissing him. He felt Michael sigh into his mouth, relieved. The kiss became deeper and before they knew it, they were undressed, tangling in the sheets together. 

Now, they were lying together, spent, David stroking his knuckles over Michael's naked back. David had his eyes closed, but Michael knew he wasn't sleeping and something had been bothering him.

“Who was it," Michael asked, head resting on David's shoulder.

David hummed in response. 

“The kill you regret,” Michael said, "Who was it? I want to know."

David’s hand stilled from where it had been stroking Michael’s spine. He opened his eyes, fixing them on the ceiling. 

“What makes you think I regret any of my kills,” he asked.

“You said it earlier, in the lobby," Michael pressed, "You said ‘The grief and anger will consume you. Trust me. I know’. So, who was it?”

A long silence passed and Michael was beginning to think David was going to just ignore him for the rest of the night when he spoke. 

“It was my own little brother," he said, "I was an apprentice for a man at his shop 1878, but I didn’t know what he was. He would always come in at night, but I never thought much about it. One night, he asked me to stay late. He took me into the backroom that I had never been allowed in before. I thought he was going to promote me, finally let me help him run the store. I was wrong. I was so very, very wrong.”

David paused to shakily exhale, his eyes were still glued to the ceiling. Michael remained silent as to not interrupt him.

“I didn’t get a sip from a fancy wine bottle," he continued, "He sank his teeth into me and drank. I remember the overwhelming pain. It was like my whole body was on fire. And then he slit his wrist and pressed it into my mouth. He told me to drink if I wanted to live, so I did. I was terrified and I didn’t want to die. The whole time he just went on and on about the potential he saw in me and the things he wanted to do together. When I was strong enough from the blood, I pushed him away and ran back home. My parents were asleep, but my brother was waiting up for me, like he always did. He saw the blood all over my shirt and he ran to help me, but he got too close and I… I killed him. He was shrieking and crying, but I didn’t stop. I _couldn't_ stop. When you get turned by the vein, the hunger is worse. It’s so much _worse_.” 

David winced, the pain of the memory showing clearly on his face. 

“I remember when I realized what I had done,” he whispered, “When I dropped his body and saw his lifeless eyes staring back at me. The vampire had come after me and he saw what I did. I didn’t even realize how loud I was crying until I heard my parents come downstairs. My mom screamed and my dad rushed towards my brother. I don’t remember a whole lot of what happened after, I was out of my mind with grief. I know he got me out and took me with him. I hated him, but I had no one else, so I stayed with him. Eventually, we met the others and then we came to be what we are now."

“David I’m,” Michael said, not sure where to even begin, “David I am so sorry. That’s so fucking horrible. Shit.” 

David shrugged, closing his eyes again.

“It’s in the past. Get some rest, Michael,” he said, “You’ll need it.”

“David,” he said.

“What,” David asked, clearly wanting to stop talking.

“When you said ‘what _we_ are now’, does that mean the person who turned you is still alive,” Michael asked, eyebrows furrowing.

David remained silent, but Michael could feel the sharp intake of breath he took from where they were laying together.

“Da-“

“Go to sleep.” 

“But Davi-“ 

“Go to _sleep_ , Michael.” 

Michael found his eyes closing of their own accord, obeying David, and he was too exhausted to fight it.

When he woke after sundown the next day, David was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> The themes throughout the film are about brotherhood and humanity so it got me thinking. David really doesn’t loose his shit until Marko dies and it’s very VERY obvious he cares about everyone he brings into the group so I think part of it had to do with a profound loss he suffered earlier. This is just my own personal view and no ones story for him is invalid, but this is a LOT better than my OG cause like jfc it was terrible.
> 
> Also Max IS David’s sire, but at this point in the story he’s stilling following Max’s orders and he can’t reveal who he is.


End file.
